The present invention relates to a hat with a window, and especially to a hat which can present various styles by changing the patterns or trademarks on the hat.
In general, the manufacturers print patterns or trademarks on hats so that the hat can present a vivid outlook. Conventionally, in the manufacturing process, if it is desired to add patterns to hats, the work is complex and thus cost is increased. Especially, as it is desired to change the patterns of a hat, the conventional way is to renew the printing plate and reprint it. However, much time is required. For the consumers, the hat must be matched with the styles of the clothing, while it often occurs that the patterns or trademarks on the hat are not matched with the style of the clothing, but the patterns or trademarks can not be removed.
However, nowadays, fashion trends are varied quickly and often in election, often the marks are printed on hat for presenting the support to some candidate, but after electing, these hats are not used so that these hats become waste and will pollute the environment. Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel design of a hat, in which the patterns or trademarks are replaceable by the user. Thereby, the hat is not only a tool for shielding sunlight, but also it becomes a decoration with changeable patterns.